I Hate Everything About You
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Finished and Fixed!Draco and Harry found themselves into a fight that’ll lead them to rip each others lips and realizing a feeling they never knew it was there. Slash!
1. Prologue

**Title:** I hate everything about you

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Draco and Harry found themselves into a fight that'll lead them to rip each others lips and realizing a feeling they never knew it was there. Slash!

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, also Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Status:** NOT ANYMORE!!! laffs evilly… I mean laughs… yea… that's right…BETAED by Starry Serpent

**Notes:** Starry Serpent wrote the Status thing she checked this short chapter! Thank you!

* * *

**Prologue**

He sat down on the sofa, staring blankly at the television ahead. He lit the cigarette in his mouth and breathed deeply. He clucked at the crazy cartoons flashing on the TV but growled when the phone rang.

"Hello," He growled.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes, I'm on my way," said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, Yeah." And he hung up.

'Who would have thought, I would had end up with him and under the roof of a Muggle house. Dear Lord! Dear fucking Lord!' Good thing he was gone. He was free, his father, his mother and the rest of his family was now in peace.

His lover was also free, free of been used and manipulated. He finish him off at his late seventh year with a searing rage he got when Voldemort pierce him with a long sword. Luckily he was taken to St. Mungo's and survived. Sirius told him his lover didn't kill Voldemort with his wand, instead he used his hands.

He ripped him limb to limb and Voldemort actually fought on until he couldn't bear the pain and dropped dead. He vanished, his flesh was vanquished by Severus' ultimate Kedrave Potion, similar to the killing curse and his spirit was trapped into a world with no exit. Not even the slightest way out.

He returned to him crying, begging the Medi-Wizards to save him. It took a lot of courage to finally recover. He sometimes would stand on the mirror and see a thin faint scar on his back and stomach. If it wasn't for the magic and the blood from some Muggle hospital that St. Mungo's has connected gave him, he wouldn't be alive.

Yes, some Muggles are connected to the Wizarding World. The Wizarding World is growing, creating objects with the help of some Muggle-born and Squibs engineers. Shocking for some wizards this was, and anger for those purebloods. Thanks to Lucius Malfoy, the purebloods began to embrace the Muggle theory of finding many things in common.

He let his mind wonder, he was already ready and only fifteen minutes left before his lover pick him up.

His lover was once, years ago, his worst enemy…

If you thought love and hate don't mix…. Think again, mate.

**TBC…**

* * *

Notes: REVIEW If ya like it! 


	2. Chapter One

**Ok NEWS! This is a new update. There's not much change but I wanted hate to be involved more on this fic so I change some scene. I wanted Draco to feel rage and anger towards Blaise and Harry and finally after fighting against Blaise like a savageand thinginh twice, he founds out the truth.**

* * *

**Title:** I hate everything about you

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Statues:** BETAED by Katie!

**Notes:** Inspired by the song I Hate Everything About You is from Three Days Grace. I think Draco and Harry are a bit out of character. I don't know! Review and tell me. Chapters will be short, since I'm finishing other stories.

"_Every time we lie awake_

_after every hit we take_

_every feeling that I get_

_but I haven't missed you yet_

_every room-mate kept awake_

_by every silent scream we make_

_all the feelings that I get_

_but I still don't miss you yet_

_only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_why do I love you_

_only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know only when you stop to think about me,_

_do you know I hate_

_you hate I hate_

_you love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_why do I love you"_

Three Days Grace- I hate everything about you

* * *

**Chapter One**

He rested his head on his forearm as he curled his knees to his chest and let the white moonlight shower his skin. At the beginning of the term, he found this place when he was feeling horribly heavy with all the problems of Voldemort, Sirius, and his friends.

Lately, his friendships had weakened, not because he was mad at them but from the lack of communication. He had been feeling sulky, knowing it was his last year at Hogwarts and then he'll have to face the war against Voldemort. Life sucks!

He ran his tanned left hand and messed his untangled black hair, now reaching his shoulders, revealing a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Sighing, he removed his round-framed glasses and rubbed his emerald eyes. So much for a happy life.

He was about to lie flat on his back and relax when the door opened and a figure slipped in, unaware of Harry's presence. Harry dragged himself into a corner to look at the intruder.

The intruder had shoulder length hair. He was dressed in a dark green sweater and black trousers. His skin was as white as the moonlight Harry leaned over and noticed the intruder's hair was white-blonde and his eyes shone with cold and grey color.

"What a fucking life," the intruder murmured, leaning onto the window frame on the other side of the room.

Harry Potter stared at his worst archenemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Draco jumped and turned to look at the source of the voice, wand out.

Draco stared at Harry as the small brunette stood up and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked, wand still in his hand. "This happens to be my place."

"Yours? I don't see your name anywhere." Harry said, looking around innocently.

"Just get the hell out of my sight, Potter, you're disturbing my peace."

"I'm not going anywhere. I was here first," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Don't make me do it the hard way."

"Try me." In a flash, Draco threw a spell, Harry dodging it easily. "You asked for it!" Harry hissed, drawing his wand out.

Both young men circled each other, waiting for an attack. In minutes, the classroom was beyond a mess; the old chairs were made powder, ruins and ashes. You could hear the wood cracking at every spell.

Harry threw a very powerful spell, hitting Draco square on his chest and sending him flying several feet into a pile of broken chairs. He saw no movement from the blonde bloke and startle to panic. "Malfoy?"

But as soon as he approached the blonde man, Harry was slammed against the floor and Draco punched him hard on his cheek. Pain erupted from Harry's jaw. His eyes watered as the pain grew stronger. Draco raised his fist, ready to throw another blow. Harry, even though the pain was a living hell, raised his own fist and punched Draco on the nose.

Draco stumbled and fell off of Harry, holding his bleeding nose. Harry jumped towards him like a predator attacking his prey. The boys rolled around the floor, punching, kicking, biting, and strangling each other, until they reached a time when Draco rolled on top of Harry and slumped, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, both boys were breathless.

Harry thought better and bit hard into Draco's neck, drawing blood. Draco yelled, holding the bleeding wound. Angrily, he aimed his mouth to do the same when his sweaty hand lost his balance on the floor and he fall face first. His lips accidentally pressed against Harry's.

Both men stared into each other's eyes in a way they never had. Draco drowned himself into the depths of the emerald eyes. But Draco didn't lose his opportunity and bit Harry's lower lip hard. Harry half yelled inside Draco's mouth. Draco pushed himself away enough to stare at Harry with hatred. Their lips were inches away. Draco licked his bloody lips and breathed heavily. Both young men's hormones kicked in, hardening their manhoods.

"I hate you," Draco hissed, and kissed him hard and roughly. Harry tried to push him away but ended up with one hand behind Draco's back. He felt Draco's hand slipping inside his polo, teasing his chest. He wanted to push Draco away but the attraction was strong. He found himself returning the rough kiss and moaning into his mouth.

An intense battle erupted inside their mouths as both tried to taste each other.

Draco unbuttoned his polo and slipped down, now licking the brunette's chest.

'Oh, God, what is wrong with me? Why do I feel so delirious all of a sudden? It's like floating on air,' Harry thought.

Draco unzipped his pants and did something that made Harry scream.

Pleasure…

**TBC…**

Notes: First chapter! Hope you like it! Review! NEW CHANGES! XD


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** I hate everything about you

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary: **Draco and Harry found themselves into a fight that'll lead them to rip each others lips and realizing a feeling they never knew it was there. Slash!

**Rating: **R

**Status:** BETAED

**Notes:** Thanks for those reviews. I'm thinking for a sequel! It's half written! Thanks to Anna Katharina Lupin for checking this chapter for me!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As months pass by, both young men would meet every Friday. Harry didn't know why he showed up, but he found, being slammed against the wall and ravish by Draco was quite exciting. They weren't a couple; it was just pleasure and Harry having hell of a sex life.

Draco on the other hand, he never considered himself gay. He likes girls but when he's near Potter, he feels his hormones kicking in and none of the girls he had dated had awakened such an attraction like this.

Sometimes, Draco has this urge to grab Potter around the corridor and shove him inside a classroom, and ravish him. Harry would moan, begging for more as Draco slammed him against the wall at every thrust.

He likes to see Harry's innocent face twist in pure pleasure. He likes every thing from the brunette but…

Why, if he hate him?

He opened the door and noticed the brunette sitting on one of the tables swinging his legs up and down.

Draco grinned…

"Let the fun begin…"

* * *

"Harry?" Ron opened the curtain and found the bed empty.

"Where has he been going lately at this time of night?" Ron asked practically to nobody. His eyes fell on an old parchment on Harry's opened trunk. He noticed the cloak was gone and the old parchment which was the Marauder's the map was activated.

He scanned the map, his eyes stopping on two spots on the fifth floor in an empty classroom labeling; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

He pinned him down against the table; stomach pressed on the cold wood…

"Do it!" Harry growled.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron yelled bursting into the girl's dormitory

Lavender and Parvati screamed covering themselves as Ron turned red seeing them in their night gowns. Hermione wrapped the covers from her bed around her body.

"Hermione, Harry is…"

"Outside Ron!" Hermione ordered cutting him off.

"But"

"We'll talk outside!"

Draco gritted his teeth as Harry tensed all over. After shagging about 6 times, Harry still act as if was his first time.

But the tensing made Draco moaned, feeling more excited

"Don't fucking tense Potter!"

"_If he does that, I won't last"_

* * *

Ron kicked the door open, ready to blast Malfoy off. He raised his wand but the spell never went off.

He stared at the scene ahead.

Harry was pinned face down upon the table, his face twisted in pure pleasure as Draco hold him steady at every thrust. He heard a loud gasped beside him and knew it belonged to Hermione.

Hermione ran off murmuring she'll meet him at the common room, leaving Ron to stare at the scene, speechless.

Harry gripped the table hard as both boys climaxed. Ron's blood boiled and, not bothering if both boys were half naked, he pushed Malfoy away. Malfoy hit the floor hard and Ron glared at him. He yanked Harry by the shoulder and pushed him toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Ron threw the boxers and trousers at Harry. Then he took the Invisibility cloak and glared at him, demanding him to dress.

"We're going back to the Gryffindor Tower and have a serious talk."

As Harry finished zipping up his trousers, Draco was already dressed, and sitting on the table, smirking. Ron glared at Malfoy. "Slimmy git!" Ron hissed.

* * *

Ron shoved Harry at one in the morning into the chair beside the window. He placed the invisibility cloak on the table beside him and glared down at the Boy Who Lived.

"You will explain to me what that was."

"It's obvious we had sex, Ron."

"This is Malfoy we're talking about!"

"So?"

"So! He is using you as a tool for pleasure."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then why-"

"Because I wanted to forget everything! The war, Voldemort, and the bloody destiny of saving the world." Harry said cutting Ron off.

"That's not the way to forget things, specially having sex with Malfoy. He's the reason why you don't talk with me, is it?"

"Not only that… Look Ron, I don't need you lecturing me."

"What if you catch one of those Muggle illnesses?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You will not meet Malfoy again." Ron snapped.

"What? That's not fair! You're not my father Ron!" Harry protested.

"But I'm your friend and I care for you."

"But that doesn't mean you have to forbid me! If you're my friend, and really care for me; then let me do what I want."

"As long it's not fucking with Malfoy! That's not good for you Harry! What if he spills out that you're a whore? You have a reputation."

"I have a reputation that I never choose! The reputation people placed on me. Do you think I asked to be The Boy Who Lived?! I never did!" Harry snapped at Ron, getting angrier.

"Sirius asked me to look over you."

Harry stood up and glared at the red headed man. "Okay; I will not meet Malfoy as long as you keep out of my business." He said sighing.

"Oh yeah!? So you can go back to Malfoy and be fucked by him once again?" Ron said as Harry climbed upstairs.

"Fuck you!" He yelled and slammed the door shut.

Ron sighed. "You have to change Harry."

**TBC…**

* * *

Notes: Next chapter Draco revealed himself! 


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** I hate everything about you

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary: **Draco and Harry found themselves into a fight that'll lead them to rip each others lips and realizing a feeling they never knew it was there. Slash!

**Rating: **R

**Statues: **UN-BETAED

**Notes: **Hope you like this one! Short chapter! The Bold letters are fragments of the Song from Luis Fonsi titled Te Echo de Menos Amor (I miss you so much love.)

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Two weeks later…

Harry sat down at an empty table in the library trying to finish his Transfiguration essay. He has been catching up with all the assignments and homework he hadn't done well for the past two weeks.

Since Harry didn't want to face Ron in the common room, even though he had fixed his problems with him, he found out that the library wasn't that bad to relax and let your mind wonder. He was halfway writing his essay when somebody sat beside him.

"Hello, Harry." Harry turned to face Blaise Zabini, only Slytherin gay around the school. It was obvious about Blaise's sexuality especially his attraction to the raven boy was unmistakable.

"Hello," he murmured, resuming his reading.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Blaise asked. Harry raised his eyebrow at the dark blonde boy, "Well I heard you are gay, is it?"

Harry opened his mouth like a fish unable to reply. Behind him someone mentioned Malfoy's name. The name sent shiver yet jolts of anger thought his body.

"Did you notice the bite mark on Malfoy's neck?"

Harry blushed as the fifth year continued. "Could that be the reason why he's all almighty?

"Maybe he have a secret lover."

"We don't know, but maybe, maybe not. Malfoy is extremely secretly."

Harry was angry, and turning to face Blaise he said, "Why not?"

* * *

"Did you see that?" 

"Potter is dating Zabini! A Slytherin!"

Draco was trying his best not to rip his Potion essay into pieces. His teeth were screeching together, gripping the edge of his half filled parchment along his quill.

So that's why Harry stopped seeing him, to date that bloody whore of Blaise. Zabini is dating Potter, his Potter! The nerves of him! Lately, Draco Malfoy has to gulp his pride every time he sees those two little lovebirds together. It boils his blood! He wants to strangle them to death, both of them!

Yet these feeling were so new and unknown to him. Why? He hates Potter, he didn't care! But the thought of having another man touching what he touched was stressful, rage, almost like....jealously...

Angrily he ripped his parchment in pieces, fuming at his thoughts. It's all his fault! All his!

* * *

"Zabini!" Draco yelled through the hallway of Entrance Hall. The dark red head broke his shagging session with Potter over the step of the grand staircases and looked annoyingly at the blonde. 

"What now Malfoy?" The blonde's cheeks were turning red as he dropped his book halfway his approaching to Blaise. Blaise thought Draco would had dragged him down to the dungeons for some serious talk but he was shocked when he felt the blonde's fist connect with his jaw.

Luckily, Blaise place his hands over the step before crashing down or else he would have banged his head quite hard on the steps.

"What the-" Harry tried to say but Draco furiously yanked Blaise from the back of his robes and threw him across the room. He jumped on top of the dark red head and grasped his neck tightly banging his head on the stone floor.

"How dare you!" Draco hissed angrily, "How dare you take what is mine!"

"Yours?" Blaise managed to choke before turning paler, as Draco now punched his face, drawing blood from his lips.

"You fucking whore! You!" Malfoy felt someone yanking him away from the choking Blaise and held him tightly. "You fucking let me go! Let me kill the bloody bastard!" He screamed.

"Stop this nonsense Mr. Malfoy! He is your housemate!" Professor Snape exclaimed over Draco's struggling as Harry help Blaise stand up.

Draco did not really care if it was his head of House holding him and that there were lots of students coming down to see the fight but he screamed, very hard. " You took Potter from me! The one I fuck and took out his virginity. You don't bloody know, Nothing you fucking whore!

Blaise stared at Harry incredulously as if not believing what he was hearing. Harry looked away from the hazel eyes staring at him. "Is it true?" he asked.

Harry gritted his teeth and gripped his first. He stomped towards Draco, who was smirking horribly and slapped him so hard on his face that Draco did not have the forces to look up at the angering emerald eyes with his reddened five finger cheeks.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you!"

"But you still loved it," Draco answered slowly looking up at the emerald eyes, " All those fights, all those screams and feelings."

Harry growled angrily and jumped at Draco while Snape tried to stop both teenagers from ripping his head off, still holding Draco. Ron yanked Harry away and held him tight.

"You bloody let me go Ron! Let me rip his face!"

"Yes Weasley let him tear me into pieces like I did to his ass."

"Silence both of you!" Snape shouted over the bickering teenagers. "Both of you will received suspension from any activity! And off to the Headmaster Office!"

* * *

**_I don't know what I did wrong but I will change if you look behind; Give me a second change..._**

Draco stared at the roof blankly as he laid sprawled on the bed, lost in thoughts. Hours ago he was sent to the Headmaster office and given 150 points off and suspension from any activity. All because of his fight for his little Potter toy. Yeah sure it had been two weeks he hadn't see Harry; he thought it was all sex but his mind is betraying him. He missed the boy; his eyes, his face, the contact of his skin, the rough kisses and the lustful time spending fucking each other.

He thought he could move on after Harry refused to meet him after his little date with Blaise but it was dreadful, his mind had lost track of time and dwelled in the past.

Why? How can he miss him when he hates him? Why he was jealous?

**_What will I do without you? _**

**_Who will take your place?_**

**_Who will take care of me?_ **

"_You love him. You love everything about him. His eyes, skin, lips, face, everything!"_

He gritted his teeth. _"Nobody had made you feel thrill."_

He picked up the lamp and smashed it into the solid brick wall.

**_And the silence becomes traitor when the jealousies touch the bitterness _**

**_I don't know what I did wrong but I shipwrecked against my own will _**

"Shut up!" he yelled. He could feel the adrenaline pumping on his vein as the rage grew stronger.

He ripped everything away, tearing all he could get his hands on. He rested his back on the wall and slipped down to the floor, tears welling in his eyes.

"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"

He did something he never did.

**_You have nailed yourself in my heart _**

**_Give me a second change; You will not regret it_**

He screamed, very loud.

* * *

"Had you seen Malfoy lately?" 

"The last time I saw him, he looked horrible, bags under his eyes, puffy red eyes, and hair messed up; it's very unlike him." The boy who said this was a fifth year with black eyes and dark brown spiked hair.

"He rarely eats, he just pokes his food, drinks his juice and leaves the table," said a sixth year.

"I was passing by his headquarters," the Slytherin boy was saying, "and I heard same trashing and sobbing screaming inside, like he was angry or something."

"Maybe his secret lover dumped him."

"But Malfoy doesn't look like the type of guy he could cry for somebody."

"We don't know, but maybe, maybe not. Malfoy has changed."

Harry listened at the conversation nearby as he sat alone on the vast grounds of Hogwarts. Could it be true? Malfoy did change?

Harry threw the books inside his trunk and sat on the bed. So, Malfoy had changed. Harry tried to put everything together, bags under his eyes, messy hair (untangled to say), barely eats or talks with his housemates and trashing, screaming, and sobbing inside his room.

To Harry, it sounded like Draco Malfoy was depressed, angry that he lost someone that he loved. Somebody that must had been important to-

Harry froze:

Two weeks ago, he stopped seeing Draco.

Two weeks ago, Draco changed his attitude.

Two weeks ago, Draco went angry.

Two weeks ago, Draco began to look like shit.

Two weeks ago, and they haven't fought after his outburst with Blaise.

Two weeks ago, they had sex.

Two weeks…

Harry finally understood he was the cause of Draco's depression.

Draco had fallen in love and hated him for it.

Harry slumped, his head in his hands. That's why Harry couldn't stop Draco in the first place. That's why he couldn't help it and think about the blonde.

He also fell in love...

**TBC...**

* * *

Notes: Sorry if this one was short but I have other plans for next chapter! 


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** I hate everything about you

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary: **Draco and Harry found themselves into a fight that'll lead them to rip each others lips and realizing a feeling they never knew it was there. Slash!

**Rating: **R

**Status:** BETAED by Katie B

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Harry tried his best not to look at the young man besides him. He was in double Potion with Snape, who had decided to place the class into pairs to make a potion and being Snape, he paired Harry with none other than Draco Malfoy. For Harry Snape did it for them to get along after their horrible fight.

Luckily, they were sent to the back of the classroom. He was opening the jar of pixy wings when he saw a pale hand slide a piece of parchment on his lap. Slowly, Harry turned to look at the blonde as he tried to dissimulate; he was busy writing the ingredients down.

He placed the jar on the desk and unfolded the parchment.

_Give me a second change; You will not regret it-_

_DM_

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the letter the blonde bloke had written. He dipped his quill and wrote:

_I can't._

He placed the parchment behind Draco's forearm. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Draco's eyes narrowed at the piece of parchment, gripped it tightly and hid it in his pocket.

"Why?" he whispered now looking at the young brunette, potion lying forgotten.

Harry gripped the edge of the cloak on his lap as he looked into the twisted, emotional eyes of Draco. Luckily, they were at the back, foggy darkness surrounding them.

"I don't know what I did wrong but I shipwrecked against my own will," Draco murmured.

Harry leaned over and kissed the young bloke. Draco was taken by surprise but his nerves softened when Harry ran his tongue over his lower lip and Draco parted his lips. The kiss, unlike the ones they shared while having sex was soft, tender and passionate. There was no harassment, lust and demanding. It was love.

Draco slipped his hand behind Harry's neck, deepening the kiss, and he felt the brunette's arm sliding around his waist, closing the distance between them. Harry savored the lips and tongue he was longing to taste. He felt his cock harden when Draco slipped one of his hands down his chest.

Harry broke the kiss, at the need of oxygen. "Draco?" he whispered as he felt the blonde's breath on his lips.

"As much as I hate it, I love you," he whispered, tracing Harry's jaw line with his finger. Harry smiled and bend his head a little to kiss Draco once more when somebody cleared his throat.

"I believe both of you have an explanation to this little show you both pulled," Professor Snape said glaring at the boys.

Rapidly, they let go of each others, sat up straight and stared blankly at their desk, blushing furiously.

"It was my fault," Draco said weakly. "I got Potter distracted."

"Fifteen points will be reduced from both houses; and get back to work, for that you have the Astronomy Tower."

Harry looked up and noticed the entire classroom was looking at them. Harry's eyes drifted to Ron and Hermione and blushed. Ron was looking at him, anger blazing in his blue eyes as Hermione smiled, her eyes saying, 'I understand, you both were madly in love!'.

After Snape dismissed the class, both Harry and Draco exited the classroom but were stopped by Ron.

"Of all people," he said angrily, "it has to be him!"

Hermione pushed Ron away from strangling Malfoy and whispered to Harry, "I'll talk with him, don't worry."

"Come on Ron!" she said, dragging an angry Ron towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled…

* * *

A week later... 

Even after having sex in every empty classroom, he never realized Draco was perfect. They were both at Draco's Head Boy quarters, away from any classmate.

Harry looked at the blond boy ahead, who looked into his green eyes. His pale skin glitter with the moonlight formed the window. His back, as he felt with his hand, formed a broad, strong V and on his stomach were the lines of the abs gained from those Quidditch games.

His hand held him in a strong affective embrace. His legs were strong and pink soft lips looked delicious. His gray eyes showed a soften emotion as his white blonde hair fell on them, almost ticking his cheeks.

Draco looked at the small brunette in his arm, lying on the bed as a beautiful prize. His eyes were bright green full with innocence as his creamy lips turned into a smile, urging Draco to kiss him, his free hand against the tanned soft skin of his chest. He planted a kiss on the soft lined abs of Harry.

Draco lifted Harry's legs on his shoulder and slowly, he entered Harry. For Harry, this feeling were different form all those time they had sex; instead of being slammed against the wall it was delicate and soft touches, full of emotion and wonderful sensation. This was not sex; this was love.

Sounds of moans, whimpers, grunts and the small whisper of 'I love you', 'don't stop' and 'faster' echoes around the room as both came into a climax.

Draco planted a kiss on Harry's neck as they felt each other's breath, chests touching. Draco withdrew from inside of Harry and rested his head on his shoulder, not bothering if both of their stomachs were all sticky because of Harry's seed. Slowly, both men drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC….

* * *

**

Notes: Mmm hope you like this scene. I'm not good describing so I hope you understand it. See now things are fixed! Hehehe! A bit OOC but naw!


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** I hate everything about you

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black 

**Summary: **Draco and Harry found themselves into a fight that'll lead them to rip each others lips and realizing a feeling they never knew it was there. Slash!

**Rating: **R

**Status:** UN-BETAED

* * *

**Chapter Five**

As the morning blaze down their naked bodies, they still sleep peacefully the blankets slide down, reveling both men tight and strong hips. The blonde man grumbled and tightened his embrace against the small brunette. His lips formed a smile, knowing the man under his arms had change his way of being and taught him love.

He realized, strong tanned fingers caressed his blonde hair and the small brunette whispered in his ear:

"Morning Dragon." Draco found himself pushing his body away from Harry's to look at his eyes.

"Morning." Suddenly the door burst open and Lucius Malfoy stepped in.

"Draco, I ne-" Lucius stopped talking, processing the image of his naked son atop a naked Potter.

"Good morning," Draco said weakly.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Lucius yelled out of his lugs shutting his eyes as if the scene blinded him.

At Lucius outburst, Draco jumped loosing his balance, falling to the floor, Dragging Harry and the blanket with him. There was a fist of giggles from the young men, when Draco popped his head from the other side of the bed, mattress covering his naked body.

He rested his chin on his hand as his elbow rested in the soft mattress. Lucius blinked at his son, who has his hair mess up and was grinning at him.

"Fancy you dropped by and found me sleeping with Harry."

Lucius took a long breath. "I'm going to act as I didn't hear that."

"Your mother and I decide you're old enough to take responsibilities we had decide you're the perfect one to take care o this," he said showing Draco, still standing on the door, a silver hand-carved box. It looks old enough and from medieval time as five silver serpents with green emerald ryes embroiled themselves around the box.

"Keep it save away from any dark presence if you please", his father said placing the box over Draco's desk.

"Oh God!" Draco exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Lucius said turning to look at his son. He was trying not to moan and buck his hips as his father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Next-oh- time, knock the doOR!" Draco was gripping the mattress cover as he said this.

A faint blush appeared on Lucius's cheek as he left the room. When the door closed with a faint click, Draco dropped his head as Harry rested his chin on the mattress.

"How was that blowjob?" he asked and Draco glared at him.

"You little bastard!" Draco pinned him against the floor and was about to kiss him when somebody knocked the door followed by a strong voice.

"Draco?"

"Oh shit! Professor Snape!" Harry hissed, jumping to his feet. Draco threw him a boxer and pushed him inside the bathroom. He walked towards the door, pulling his boxer at the process.

"Professor Snape!" Draco exclaimed innocently as he opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering why you didn't assisted to the Head Boy meeting this morning."

"Oh, I overslept," Draco lied.

"Really? Snape said raising his black eyebrow as he looked at Draco's dried seed on his stomach. "Or did you have your wild fantasy?"

Draco turned red. "I-"

"You should clean up and head down to break fast." Snape was about to turn when he noticed a gold-red tie on the floor and a Gryffindor cloak in his tag spelling 'Harry Potter'.

"And that goes for you as well Potter!"

Draco closed the door as Harry exited the bathroom. " Urgh! That man never misses anything!"

He picked up the box his father gave him and gasped. "I never thought father would like me to protect this seal, especially from Voldemort as he mean."

"Why?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"As you so much know, father works for Voldemort and Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin."

"And what does this box has to do with it?"

"This is Salazar Slytherin's seal; I heard it possessed great powers."

"If your father asked you to guard it then it must be a danger if it falls on Voldemort's hands."

"Besides I doubt Voldemort is the heir when your father has it." Draco raised his eyebrow at him.

"What I don't understand is why he said it when he knew you were here."

"Let's not worry about it now, though I thought your father was going to curse me."

"Luckily, he didn't," Draco whispered and pressed his lips against Harry into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go down to breakfast."

* * *

"Draco?" he heard his lover called. 

"I'm at the living room." His lover Harry entered the living room but frowned when he saw his lover smoking.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to smoke, you can catch cancer."

"These things are addictive," Draco said as Harry removed the cigarette from his fingers.

"Now let's go, Ron and Hermione are waiting outside."

He stood up as Harry grabbed his hand. Draco, with his other hand, fingered the ring in his pocket.

"It's now or never."

He yanked Harry and closed the distance between them.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

He took the ring out. "Will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes widen as he saw the silver ring with round emerald. Draco slipped the ring on his finger as Harry's eyes watered. Harry kissed his passionately and hugged him tight.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy I will marry thee."

**The End**

* * *

Notes: Yay! Finished! Let's hope I can write the sequel! I will! Yesh yesh but it's going to take time I'm working on other stories as well.

Sequel will be called **I Believe in a Thing Called Love. **Lucius is a bit OCC. Like he never had the opportunity to be childish! XD


End file.
